Access to the abdominal cavity may, from time to time, be required for diagnostic and therapeutic endeavors for a variety of medical and surgical diseases. Historically, abdominal access has required a formal laparotomy to provide adequate exposure. Such procedures, which require incisions to be made in the abdomen, are not particularly well-suited for patients that may have extensive abdominal scarring from previous procedures, those persons who are morbidly obese, those individuals with abdominal wall infection, and those patients with diminished abdominal wall integrity, such as patients with burns and skin grafting. Other patients simply do not want to have a scar if it can be avoided.
Minimally invasive procedures are desirable because such procedures can reduce pain and provide relatively quick recovery times as compared with conventional open medical procedures. Many minimally invasive procedures are performed with an endoscope (including without limitation laparoscopes). Such procedures permit a physician to position, manipulate, and view medical instruments and accessories inside the patient through a small access opening in the patient's body. Laparoscopy is a term used to describe such an “endosurgical” approach using an endoscope (often a rigid laparoscope). In this type of procedure, accessory devices are often inserted into a patient through trocars placed through the body wall. The trocar must pass through several layers of overlapping tissue/muscle before reaching the abdominal cavity.
Still less invasive treatments include those that are performed through insertion of an endoscope through a natural body orifice to a treatment region. Examples of this approach include, but are not limited to, cholecystectomy, appendectomy, cystoscopy, hysteroscopy, esophagogastroduodenoscopy, and colonoscopy. Many of these procedures employ the use of a flexible endoscope during the procedure. Flexible endoscopes often have a flexible, steerable articulating section near the distal end that can be controlled by the user by utilizing controls at the proximal end. Minimally invasive therapeutic procedures to treat diseased tissue by introducing medical instruments to a tissue treatment region through a natural opening of the patient are known as Natural Orifice Translumenal Endoscopic Surgery (NOTES)™.
These minimally invasive surgical procedures have changed some of the major open surgical procedures such as gall bladder removal, or a cholecystectomy, to simple outpatient surgery. Consequently, the patient's recovery time has changed from weeks to days. These types of surgeries are often used for repairing defects or for the removal of diseased tissue or organs from areas of the body such as the abdominal cavity.
One of the most significant problems associated with such minimally invasive surgical procedures is the removal of excised tissue through an opening in the body of a patient. When an infected specimen, such as an infected gall bladder or appendix, is removed, the surgeon must be extremely careful not to spill the infected contents of the specimen into the peritoneal cavity of the patient. A time-honored solution is the manual cutting of the large tissue mass into small pieces that can fit through the incision. However, with this process, fragments of tissue can be dropped and fluids can be spilled into the peritoneal cavity. This can be serious if the excised tissue is cancerous or infected as this can lead to the seeding and re-spreading of cancer or the spreading of the infection to healthy tissue.
Consequently a need exists for devices and methods that can be employed through a patient's natural orifice for removing biological matter in a sterile manner from a body cavity.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate some of the shortcomings present in the field of the invention at the time, and should not be taken as a disavowal of claim scope.